From DE 102 60 000 B4 by the present applicant a wheel-force dynamometer for measuring tire forces is known, wherein a vehicle wheel is fixed onto a wheel axle which is mounted by roller bearings in a hollow shaft. The hollow shaft is mounted hydrostatically in a housing fixed to a frame and has a collar on which force sensors for the measurement of forces and torques are arranged. The forces acting on the wheel are thus transmitted via the wheel axle to the hollow shaft, which for its part “floats” in a frictionless manner by hydrostatic means in the housing. During the measurement of tire forces by a wheel-force dynamometer, measurement errors can occur, which are determined by the design of the measuring device and its vibration behavior.